1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for reproducing texts in a digital video device, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for processing text data, which must be reproduced in connection with audio and video (A/V) data, into character images suitable for a user in a digital video device such as a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of digital video devices have been commercialized, which can reproduce Digital Internet Video eXpress (hereinafter, referred to as DivX) files stored in a storage medium such as an optical disc or a hard disc. In a DivX file, video data based on an MPEG-4 format and audio data based on an MP3 format are stored as one A/V file. Text data or a file such as a sub-title of a DVD may be included in a DivX file or stored in the same directory as a separate file.
For example, when an arbitrary DivX file stored on an optical disc is reproduced at a user's request, a digital video device decodes video data, which are included in the DivX file, based on the MPEG-4 format, thereby outputting video images of high quality. Further, the digital video device decodes audio data based on the MP3 format, thereby outputting audio of high quality
Furthermore, the digital video device decodes and converts text data included in the DivX file into characters of a language by means of a text conversion table of an arbitrary language, and outputs character images. Accordingly, a user can watch both a main video image of high quality and character images overlapped on the main video image through a display device such as a television, while at the same time hearing audio of high quality.
However, the related art digital video device must use a text conversion table of a predetermined language in order to convert text files or text data into appropriate character images (images of text characters). Herein, a user must designate a language for a text conversion table to be used for converting the text data into an appropriate language image. This involves requiring a user to designate a text conversion table of a language desired by the user through a menu screen involving a complicated multi-step manipulation. For instance, if a user desires to view a subtitle (or caption) in English language, then the user must go through multiple menu screens and make the selection of English language, so that the text conversion table of English language is selected and used to convert the text data.